


Dysphoria? Whose She?

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Autistic Gordon Freeman, He/Himrey, M/M, Trans Gordon Freeman, actually they're all trans :/, benrey uses he/him here, but avoids all other gendered language, but only benrey and gordon are in here, gordon out here being thicc as shit and benrey's gonna die, no dysphoria in this household on euphoria babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Benrey doesn't look for opportunities to see his boyfriend shirtless... this one just fell into his lap.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 258





	Dysphoria? Whose She?

**Author's Note:**

> Is this based off of a real conversation me and Oliver had, after I sent a picture to him of me with no shirt but a jacket on cause shirts are Hell Material today? Perhaps it is.

Now, to be fair to Benrey, he had been cautious this entire time. 

They were all trans in one way or another-Bubby claimed it was to make them more powerful-and Benrey didn’t want to stumble in like a bad fanfiction, even if he already knew, cause that’s rude, and also cliche as shit, not to mention he had no clue Gordon’s dysphoria levels-they all have varying levels, Bubby felt perfect as always, but Tommy had always been a bit sensitive about his chest, it depended. 

So maybe he hadn’t seen Gordon shirtless. It’s fine. He didn’t need to, he didn’t care that much. Gordon just... always had a shirt on. Sure, sometimes it was a tank top and it took Benrey a second to pretend he wasn’t staring at his boyfriend’s biceps, but that’s okay, he’s allowed to be a little bit gay. 

But, back to the point. Benrey didn’t have any chances to see Gordon shirtless and he didn’t try to make any. Simple as that. 

Benrey deserves the right to be a little bit worried about his boyfriend, however, when, an hour passes from his normal wake up time, and Gordon doesn’t leave his room. Nothing. Gordon is usually so punctual about everything, and the fact that he’s still in there worries Benrey just a bit. 

So, he does what any food significant other does, and gets up to check on him. When he knocks on the door, though, he hears Gordon hum, then yell out. “Come in Benrey!” 

So he does. He pushes the door open-

And Gordon’s standing in the middle of his room, shirts laid out on the bed and dresser, as he feels the fabric of each one, frowning slightly. Benrey blinks a few times, realizing that Gordon’s got a sports bra on, and turns his head slightly, ignoring how his face heats up. 

“What’s up?” Gordon doesn’t look up at him, and Benrey takes that moment to compose himself, coughing into his fist. 

“Uh, just, just... check in. Didn’t see you come out of your den...” Gordon pauses, then looks over at him, frowning. 

“You alright?” Benrey hums, looking around the room, trying to focus on anything else but Gordon. Gordon was... strong, to put it simply. Benrey was going to die, if he looked too long, he was one hundred percent convinced of that. 

Because of this, he doesn’t notice Gordon watching him, before grinning. 

“Anything you’ve got to say, hun?” Benrey flushed darker, shooting a glare towards Gordon. ‘Hun’ was a low blow in this household, used very rarely, because when Gordon did say it, Benrey usually ended up curled in a ball blowing pink everywhere like a faucet. 

“Just, uh... looking... pretty epic vibes there, bro, uh... pog... poggers.” Benrey covered his mouth, manually stopping the sweet voice from bubbling out. Gordon laughed softly, leaning against the table. 

“Babe... just say you’re gay.” 

“I’m so gay for you.” Benrey looked up, pink obscuring his vision for a moment. When the sweet voice bubbled away, he saw Gordon grinning at him. 

“You know, I was kinda worried about it, cause like, I have been trying to find a shirt that didn’t kill my senses today, but y’know? I don’t think I need one.” Benrey blinked at him, then turned, walking away to Gordon laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Gordon Nondsyphoric for the win babey


End file.
